Inevitable
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: Una caja musical. Una inesperada confesión. No soy buena con los summary, solo entra


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia NO me pertenecen. Lamentablemente no soy multi-millonaria, rubia ni tampoco tengo la imaginación de JK Rowling.**

* * *

La cajita de madera.

James se la había obsequiado al cumplir los siete años y desde entonces, Rose la mantenía sobre el escritorio correspondiente a su habitación, como silencioso compañero de los inúmeros libros que por allí pasaban. Ése cofre, incondicional compinche a través de los años, ahora le observaba de manera acusadora por encima de la repisa. La castaña irguió la mirada y soltó una sonora exhalación al percibir cómo una angustiada muchacha le echaba un vistazo desde el espejo del otro lado de la alcoba. Había llorado, sí. Y estaba segura que las paredes mismas le gritaban el nombre del culpable.

¿O era solo su mente?

La cajita de madera.

Abandonó todo intento por desviar sus pensamientos en algún libro e irguió la postura. Torpemente, caminó a tientas por la fría madera hasta alcanzar el ordenado escritorio y cogió la cajita entre sus manos. Se sentó en la cómoda banca que le acompañaba, indecisa si abrirle o no. Las escasas oportunidades en las cuales esto había ocurrido, fue porque su mente apenas si podía soportar los pensamientos que por ella transitaban. ¿Y ahora? ¿No era aquélla…una de esas ocasiones?

Suspiró con delicadeza, reposando su espalda contra la superficie del escritorio, decidiéndose a abrirla. Como tantas veces antes, una leve melodía inundó la habitación, obteniendo un efecto ameno en la joven castaña quien cerró los ojos, de un enigmático color celeste oceánico, dejándose llevar por la calma que aquélla sinfonía lograba en ella.

Y con ello…cierto «plop» que le sacó una sonrisa, en mitad de las lágrimas.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? No sabría decirlo con verídica exactitud. Solo comprendió que necesitaba un abrazo…_ése_ abrazo, cuando por fin sus brazos rodearon la menuda figura de la Weasley Granger y ella escondió su rostro en el fornido pecho. Era todo lo que requería. Así se quedó unos minutos…hasta conseguir dominar las lágrimas que aún escapaban de sus ojos.

— Gracias por venir…

— Ni siquiera lo intentes, Rose — la cortó su primo y ella rodó los ojos, contrarrestando ese gesto a los pocos segundos, con una cálida sonrisa — Dime el nombre del imbécil que te ha hecho llorar y yo me encargaré de romperle la cara…

— ¡James! — reprochó su prima con tono escandalizado más el castaño no la escuchó, envuelto en una sonora carcajada.

— Solo bromeo, Rose — le tranquilizó. «No es cierto» se dijo mentalmente…y eso impulsó la sonrisa que apareció a continuación.

— Más te vale — le advirtió la joven Weasley, retomando su antigua posición, recostada contra el cuerpo del primogénito Potter. Rose apenas era consciente de cuánto había crecido James ese año: estaba mucho más alto e incluso, más fornido gracias al Quiddicht que practicaba con tanta pasión en Hogwarts. Llevaba el cabello desprolijo pero sus ojos brillaban con una picardía típica de sus ancestros, a cuyos nombres él hacía honor. Sin embargo, para ella James Sirius Potter seguía siendo el mismo niño molesto de la niñez…quién le escondía los libros por placer a verla enojada; quién se burlaba de ella por no saber jugar al Quiddicht. Quien, a pesar de todo, continuaba allí. Siempre.

— Aun así ¿Puedo saber quién fue el idiota?

— No importa…en serio — respondió rápidamente la castaña, dibujando con esfuerzo una sonrisa que se percibió frágil. No quería que él lo supiera…al menos, de momento. Conocía lo suficiente a James para saber cómo reaccionaría ante aquello y eso le asustaba — solo te necesitaba aquí. Conmigo.

La respuesta de James no demoró en llegar: en seguida percibió con mayor ímpetu los brazos sobre su cuerpo y sonrió. Se sentía segura allí, si por ella fuera preferiría que él continuara abrazándola hasta quedarse dormida. Nada malo podría ocurrir así. Estaba a salvo.

— ¿Sabes por qué te obsequié esa cajita de madera? — inquirió repentinamente el castaño. Ella negó con la cabeza, aún sumida en sus pensamientos — Para que me llamaras cada vez que necesitaras. Por cualquier cosa. No importa qué tan estúpido sea…

Rose suspiró, pero James no le dio respiro.

— Con el motivo de que supieras, estaría allí. Para formar parte de tu vida…más allá del parentesco — el castaño espió por encima del cabello de su prima, descubriendo que ella le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dio ánimos a continuar — Para conocer tus secretos…tus miedos, tus sueños. Conocerte, Rose.

Abrió y cerró los finos labios rosáceos, en búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas a pronunciar. Pero éstas no llegaban, no importa cuánto se esforzaba ella en formularlas. De entre todas las frases que hubiera aguardado esa tarde — «Le romperé la cara, Rosie», «Es un imbécil…descuida, yo me encargo» «No sé cómo pudiste escoger a ese idiota, Rosie» — ahora la sorprendía desprevenida una confesión. Percibió cuando sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas, gesto que se intensificó cuando él posó una mano sobre su pálida piel. Se mordió el labio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero aquello pareció bastar.

Acomodando una mano sobre el mentón de la castaña, levantó su mirada para obligarla a observarlo. Distinguió un brillo especial en los ojos de James que no supo cómo interpretar. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Él la había tomado por la cintura, acercándole hasta su cuerpo donde segundos antes ella misma se había recostado. Ahora se arrepentía. El nerviosismo comenzó a tomarla cual rehén y eso se notó en su mirada, cuando James la besó. Se quedó estática, sin poder responder: el mundo se sosegó repentinamente; el sonido de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya, ya no importaban. No lograba escucharlos. ¿Importaba?

Inexperta, respondió con suavidad y también, algo vacilante. De entre todas las muchachas hermosas que perseguían a su primo ¿Por qué él la besaba a ella? De entre todas las muchachas que habían pasado por su cama ¿Por qué ahora la abrazaba a ella? De entre todas las muchachas de exuberantes cuerpos ¿Por qué era a ella a quien él esperó? Eso le dio ánimos para aumentar la pasión en el beso, a pesar de no comprender el por qué. Rose nunca se había sentido especial…en ningún sentido: no se sentía bonita, su cuerpo no tenía atributo especial, tampoco su cabello castaño siempre recogido en una coleta. Un rostro inocente. Una leal compañera. Así se consideraba. Nada más.

— ¡Hugo Bilius Weasley Granger! — la voz de Ronald Weasley interrumpió el beso ya que Rose regresó repentinamente a la realidad gracias a esto; le había escuchado demasiado cerca y eso la espantó. James le observó con cierta molestia que pronto se desvaneció, al distinguir el susto en el rostro de su prima. Sin poder contenerse, se echó a reír: ¡Era tan inocente! — Tu madre te llama a cenar. ¡También tú, Rose!

— Ya voy… — respondió la castaña, con voz ahogada. Hasta aquél momento no había distinguido el tono de voz que exhibía, ni mucho menos las sonrojadas mejillas. Deslizó su mirada hasta el divertido castaño, quién aún se abstenía de soltarla — James…

Se escuchó cual susurro. Pero aquello pareció bastar…una vez más.

— Te acompañaré a cenar — le interrumpió el castaño, levantándose con cuidado, sin permitir que Rose lograra escaparse — Oh, vamos. Soy tu primo… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? — reclamó con descaro. La joven Weasley Granger, le observó con espanto pero se dio ánimos. Miedo era lo que sentía, no obstante lo ocultó bajo una capa de sensatez poco tangible. Suspiró y se irguió, detrás de James, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

La cajita de madera quedó abierta sobre la pulcra superficie del escritorio. La bella melodía seguía escuchándose en la desierta habitación, flotando ingrávida pero cómodamente, cual grato recuerdo. Los rápidos pasos de la escalera pronto se apaciguaron para trasladarse hacia la cocina. Risas, regaños por parte de Hermione para conseguir que el pequeño pelirrojo comiera sus verduras, algunas anécdotas de James como nuevo buscador de Quiddicht en la Selección inglesa, bromas de Ronald y el silencio de Rosebud, que el joven Potter supo exactamente cómo interpretar. Sabía que ella continuaba dándole vueltas al beso y echó a reír al ver que sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas, interpretado por el patriarca Weasley, ajeno a todo, como una respuesta a su mal chiste sobre las escobas que utilizaba la Selección alemana de Quiddicht.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡Anímate a dejarme una reseña! No te morderé si lo haces. **


End file.
